


Rewind

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-15
Updated: 2010-12-15
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:14:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: En una mansión perdida en medio de la nada, Yagyuu espera.





	Rewind

En otra estación e incluso de día era diferente, pero durante una noche de invierno como esa, todo el encanto de la mansión parecía ser transformado por las sombras.

Ellas hacían que las puertas se viesen más gruesas y pesadas, como si fuesen mucho más antiguas de lo que eran en realidad, y se tragaban la luz que escapaba de la casa cuando estas eran abiertas.

El viento también se encargaba no solo de que las ramas desnudas bailasen espeluznantemente, sino de provocar escalofríos con su silbido.

Todo eso hacía que la mansión perdida en medio de un bosque de la Prefectura de Yamagata pareciese el escenario perfecto para una historia de misterio o quizás incluso para una historia de terror.

Pensar en eso hacía que Yagyuu sonriese con ironía, incluso mientras el reloj de la sala de estar anunciaba la hora y alguien golpeaba la puerta brevemente, anunciando su llegada.

Aunque la primera vez su reacción había sido completamente diferente, ahora Yagyuu se levantaba de su sillón y andaba a paso calmo hasta la puerta principal, abriéndola con una suave sonrisa.

—Te estaba esperando, Atobe-kun —saludó cordialmente, porque era justo él quien estaba tras la puerta, protegido del frío tras un grueso abrigo de pieles y con una pequeña mueca de disgusto.

—Es imposible llegar —se quejó de inmediato—. ¿A quién se le ocurre construir una mansión en medio de la nada?

—Ciertamente —dijo Yagyuu, contestando el primer comentario y prefiriendo ignorar el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda para sonreír con más calidez e invitarlo a pasar—. Pero creo que el resto de la casa será de tu agrado.

Esa había sido la razón por la que lo había invitado en primer lugar, mucho antes de decidirse a comprarla.

Atobe alzó una ceja, como si las palabras de Yagyuu no fuesen suficientes para convencerlo, pero aun así entró y una vez la puerta fue cerrada tras su espalda, dejando el viento y el frío extra que este producía afuera, dejó su abrigo en el perchero.

* * *

El recorrido por el primer piso fue suficiente para que la expresión de Atobe pasase de descontenta a complacida.

Yagyuu sabía cuales eran las diferentes razones que produjeron ese cambio, que iban desde el agradable calor —que contrastaba grandemente con la temperatura afuera— proporcionado por la calefacción, hasta los acabados de las paredes, los finos muebles y los más pequeños detalles de la decoración.

Y el al fin haber conseguido llegar, claro.

—Espero que el recorrido no sea sólo del primer piso, ¿ah? —comentó Atobe en cuanto regresaron a la sala de estar que había visitado primero.

—Por supuesto que no —respondió Yagyuu afablemente, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa que invitaba a más que a conocer el lugar—. Y si quieres ver también las habitaciones...

Él ya conocía cuál sería la respuesta, aun antes de que el comienzo de una sonrisa se asomase en los labios de Atobe.

* * *

A pesar de la calefacción, las mañanas de invierno siempre eran tan frías como el lado vacío de la cama que veía a su lado cada mañana cuando despertaba.

Ninguno de esos hechos seguían siendo tan sorprendentes como lo habían sido antes, por lo que Yagyuu se levantó con calma, preocupándose primero por ponerse sus gafas y luego por buscar sus ropas.

Todavía era demasiado temprano, notó al ver el gran reloj de la sala de estar, por lo que faltaban unas horas para que llegasen las dos personas que componían la servidumbre de la casa.

Pero cuando lo hicieran, decidió mientras se dirigió a la cocina para preparar su propio desayuno, les daría órdenes para que moviesen el busto que habían dejado provisionalmente en el sótano al corredor de la entrada, para comenzar, y así romper la rutina y traer un nuevo comentario o quizás un nuevo gesto una vez que Atobe conociese el lugar una vez más.

Todo para soportar la próxima visita de Atobe a la medianoche sin que nada lo delatase, para así poder seguir dándole la bienvenida al fantasma hasta que llegase el día en el que se sintiese capaz de alejarse definitivamente del lugar y de aceptar por completo el hecho de que Atobe nunca había podido llegar a éste en vida.


End file.
